There's a New Bella in Town: Forks
by Beautifully Created15
Summary: Sequel to There's a New Bella in Town: Italy. Bella is finally returning to Forks where it all began: the bullying and traumatic experiences with the Cullens. But this time she's bold, she's beautiful, with three strong vampires and two beautiful human girls to support her and protect her. More drama, more love disasters, & finally: Revenge! THIS STORY IS BEING EDITED & REVISED.
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I'm back! This is the sequel to **_**There's a New Bella in Town: Italy**_**. I wrote this story when I was 14 years old. Three years later, I realize what a mess it is and I'm having my awesome beta, Charlotte Miles, edit and revise it. (Check out her profile, she writes Twilight fan fiction too!) If you haven't read **_**There's a New Bella in Town: Italy**_**, you may want to do that before starting this story. Welcome to this story, and please remember to review after reading and tell your friends to check it out as well!**

**Summary: Bella is returning to her hometown of Forks, Washington where it all began: the bullying and traumatic experiences at the hands of the Cullens and Hales. But this time, she is bold, beautiful, and confident. She has a new vampire family, a new boyfriend, and a whole new attitude and she is hell bent on exacting revenge on the family who made her life miserable more than 3 years. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas, characters, plot lines, settings, books, etc. I do not own Twilight whatsoever.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a New Bella in Town: Forks<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Swan's POV**

I sat on the Volturi's private jet on the way back to the United States, and I was feeling an overwhelming mixture of emotions; excitement, anxiety, and fear , just to name a few. I hadn't seen my dad in 3 years, or my brother. Sure, we had talked on the phone, text messaged, and even video chatted. But that definitely wasn't the same as seeing one another in person, and I was really excited to see them. I had really enjoyed my time abroad, but I had also neglected my family and that was unacceptable.

Plane rides are really boring. Especially plane rides that last almost a full day. My mind was numb. My adoptive cousins Hannah Crenshaw-Volturi and Chala Volturi were reading and playing video games, respectively. I was currently just sitting here at the moment, gazing out the window and the sky, lost in thought.

It had been my idea to go to my hometown of Forks, Washington, U.S.A. for the remaining school years. My "adoptive" vampire father and uncles, Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi had forced Hannah and Chala to accompany me. Felix Volturi, my adoptive vampire brother, Alec Volturi, my adoptive vampire cousin, and Demetri Volturi, my vampire boyfriend, had all been obliged to stay behind. They were 3 of the most important members of the Volturi Guard, a group of elite vampires who protect the vampire race from exposure. Felix is the strongest vampire on earth. Alec can deprive a person of all of their senses, and Demetri is a tracker. He can track anyone in the world just by feeling the tenor of their minds. They also attend Leonardo da Vinci, where we all went to school, and they're staying to represent us. Needless to say, they have a lot of responsibilities that hinder them from just up and leaving anytime they want.

They said they would come and visit, but I already miss Demetri a lot. I'm head over heels for him, and I'm almost positive that he feels the same way about me. We had goodbye sex right before the girls and I left for the airport, and it was amazing. Ever since I lost my virginity to Demetri, the sex has been better and better.

My thoughts again strayed to seeing Charlie, my dad, my brother, Emmett, and my cousin Jacob again. When I had told my dad I was coming home to finish school, and I was bringing two of my "friends" with me, he was ecstatic and told me that he would even expand our 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom house to make more space. I bet Emmett's wondering what all the renovations are for, because I begged my dad to let me surprise Emmett by not letting him know that I was coming.

I checked our schedule. We would be arriving in Forks around 7:30 am. Charlie wanted us in school right away, as he had already enrolled us. But school started at 8 am, so he had told us we could go in around lunch time so that we could rest and get settled for a few hours. Our cars were going to arrive from Italy 8 hours behind us, so in the meantime we were gonna drive a rental car. None of us even thought about walking, even though Forks High School is only a few miles from Charlie's house. Yep, we're spoiled.

I thought about seeing my middle school bullies again, and wondered if they would recognize me. They hadn't recognized me at World Competitions, even when Hannah, Chala, and I got in a fight with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen on the beach, or when Edward Cullen, the bastard who had stabbed me, tried to hit on me at the Awards Ceremony. I was a little apprehensive and fearful, but I knew Chala and Hannah would have my back.

**23 Hours Later**

Our SUV was waiting for us when we got off the plane at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. The 3 hour drive to Forks left us all with bad attitudes, but when we pulled up in front of my house, all my irritation dissipated.

"This is where you used to live?" Chala asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Watch it," I laughed, "This is my home."

We left our numerous suitcases in the truck and all went up to the door. I knocked, and butterflies exploded in my stomach.

My brother Emmett answered the door, and the first thing I noticed was that he had grown. _A lot. _I was only 5'4", so Emmett had to be at least 6'5". When I had left home, he was a sophomore and was about 5'9". I hadn't grown at all, but he had! I gaped. He was brawny and towering over us all by almost a foot, even Hannah, who was 5'8".

"Can I help you?" he asked, confusion in his voice and blue eyes.

"Emmy," I pouted, calling him by childhood nickname for him, "It's a shame you can't recognize your own sister."

"Bella? Bella!" he exclaimed, pulling me close and nearly crushing me in a bear hug. "So this is what dad has been renovating for! I thought the old man had gone nuts!" My head was crushed into his abs. After he had almost killed me, he turned to Chala and Hannah.

His eyes widened. "Hey, I know you two. You're those Volturi chicks from World Competitions. The basketball beast and the cheer captain. I thought there were 3 of you."

I laughed and curtsied to him.

"Bella? You're one of them? I can't believe I didn't even recognize you. The pictures you sent to my phone didn't do you justice!" Emmett complimented. I shook my head and smiled. "But what are they doing here with you?" Emmett asked, gesturing towards Chala and Hannah.

"Being held prisoner." Chala mumbled. Hannah jabbed her in the side with her elbow, causing Chala to yelp. I stifled a giggle.

"They're my best friends, and more like sisters. I wanted to come, but not without them." I explained sincerely.

Emmett shrugged and smiled his dimpled grin. "Well, welcome to the family." he said, crushing them both in his bear hug.

Chala wiggled out with a red face. I swear I just wanted to burst into laughter. She huffed. "Thank you. I'm Chala." she said politely, extending a hand.

"Hi to ya." Emmett grinned, shaking her hand with his blue eyes warm. _Uh-oh_. I thought.

"And I'm Hannah. The brains of this company." Hannah said seriously, shaking Emmett's hand. Chala and I rolled our eyes.

"Okay ladies," said Emmett, rubbing his huge hands together. "I'll get your bags out of the car and then I have to get going or I'm going to be late for school. I'm assuming you'll be there later today, am I correct?" he asked me questioningly.

"Yeah, sure. Don't tell anyone I'm back, okay Emmett? I want to see if they recognize me." I said.

"Okay Bellabear." Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes as Hannah and Chala giggled at my childhood nickname. I led the way into the house. It was quiet so I figured my dad was already at work at the police station where he's chief. He had told me that me and the girls were sharing a room on the third floor, so I led the way up the stairs. The third floor was the new addition. I whistled impressively when I reached the top of the stairs. It was all one huge space, like a loft. There was a large bathroom in the corner. There were 3 beds, a large walk in closet, and three chest of drawers. I was glad to remember that my dad had also reminded us that we could use my old bedroom for extra closet space. The new closet was big, and there were chest of drawers for each of us, but our wardrobes would overwhelm all of it. Everything was plain and bare, so we had some serious decorating to do.

"Wow, you're dad really did it up for us. I remember you telling us that the 3rd floor had never existed before now." Hannah commented.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have survived in the rest of this dollhouse." Chala teased. I sneered at her. She laughed. She was such a spoiled brat.

We were picking our beds as Emmett came in with a flat bed of luggage. Hannah and I exchanged a look as we realized he had brought Chala's things first. Hmm.

Chala's things were followed by Hannah's, then mine. He hugged me one more time and said goodbye, leaving us in the house alone.

Chala wiped pretend sweat off her forehead. "Whew, that boy is hot." she said.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"What about Alec?" I teased.

"Girl, stop. I didn't say I wanted your brother, just that he was fine." Chala laughed.

We all showered, packed our new book bags with school supplies, and got dressed. We all were looking stylish and put together. First impressions are everything, as Father Aro says. We then left the house, stopped for a quick meal at a quiet diner where the few customers and staff that were there stared at us like we were the hottest thing since sliced bread (we were in this tiny backwards town), and then we went to school. I felt anxious as hell as we pulled up, but I forced it down with an expression of confidence. Isabella Swan is back, and way better than ever.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

- Beautifully Created15


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

We quickly found the main office. This school was much smaller than LDV. I walked up to the counter where I recognized the school secretary, Ms. Cope. I smiled brightly at her. She smiled politely back at me, but I could tell she didn't recognize me. "Hi! We're transfer students from Italy and we came to pick up maps, schedules, and locker info." I said.

"Okay, welcome! Names?"

"Isabella Swan, Chala Volturi, and Hannah Crenshaw Volturi." I answered promptly.

"Oh, Volturi huh? How does it feel to be in Spartan territory?" she laughed, directing her question towards Chala and Hannah.

"It's okay hanging out with the peasants." Chala smirked.

"It is different." Hannah said. Ms. Cope laughed.

"And Isabella, this is not your first time with us, I hear?" she asked.

"No ma'am, it's not." I replied.

"Welcome back." she enthused.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the papers she offered to me.

We left the office and compared schedules.

**Isabella Swan- **

1st period- English 3: RM 112

2nd period- Music: Music RM #2

3rd period- Spanish 1: RM 160

4th period- Lunch: Cafeteria

5th period- Biology- Biology: Science Lab #5

6th period- Trigonometry: RM 118

7th period- Physical Education: Gym

**Chala Volturi**

1st period- Biology: Science Lab #5

2nd period- Music: Music RM #2

3rd period- Spanish: RM. 160

4th period- Lunch: Cafeteria

5th period- English 3: RM. 112

6th period- Trigonometry: RM 118

7th period- Physical Education: Gym

**Hannah Crenshaw-Volturi**

1st period- English 3: RM 112

2nd period- Music: Music RM #2

3rd period- Spanish: RM. 160

4th period- Lunch: Cafeteria

5th period- Trigonometry: RM. 118

6th period- Biology: Science Lab #5

7th period- Physical Education: Gym

I'm glad to see I only have 1 class by myself. We looked at the bell schedule and realized it was 3rd period already, and made our way to the Spanish class we shared. Chala and Hannah had been in Spanish 3 already, but Forks High School didn't accept the credits in the same way and made them start in Spanish 1 with me, and they were pissed. We entered the room, and the previous chatter immediately ceased. All eyes were on us. I noticed Mike Newman, one of the guys who used to bully me. I froze in my tracks, my insides twisting up like a pile of snakes. "I got your back." Chala whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned towards the teacher, who was standing by her desk expectantly. I handed her our passes.

"Bienvenido!" she told us with a smile. "I'm Mrs. Wiley."

She shook our hands and we introduced ourselves.

"Class, we have 3 new students so please make them feel at home." She handed us our textbooks and told us to pick seats. The only 3 empty seat were in the back near Mike. I swallowed and followed Chala and Hannah to the back of the room.

"How does it feel to be in Spartan territory?" Mike whispered loudly, leaning over towards Chala, who was closest to him.

Chala whipped her head towards him, batted her eyelashes, and said, "No comment, but can you get me and my sisters some pen and paper?"

Mike look stunned. "S-s-sure." he stuttered. I smirked. Boys were so easily distracted. Chala and Hannah looked miserably bored, and I couldn't blame them. Even I wasn't confused in this lesson, it was simple and introductory. It was a relief when we finally escaped as the bell rang.

As we walked down the halls towards our lockers, I could feel eyes on us at every corner. Guys were grinning and exchanging high fives as we passed, and the girls were murmuring and narrowing their eyes. I wondered how we must look to them, especially Chala and Hannah with their exotic looks and confident expressions. I felt plain in their presence, and my self esteem was cowering in the atmosphere of the company of the kids who used to tease and make fun of me relentlessly. I looked at Hannah and Chala, who were walking, well more like strutting, beside me, their heads up and their eyes fiery. I tried to emulate them, lifting my chin and adding a swing to my hips.

We got to the cafeteria and I spotted Angela Weber, my only friend from middle school. I led the way over to where she was sitting with a dark haired boy by the window.

"Can we sit here?" I asked with a smile.

Angela looked up confused, and then a wide smile spread across her face. "Bella! Of course you can! I've missed you so much!"

I blinked at her. "I didn't know you would recognize me. No one else has." I explained in a rush as her smile faltered.

"Of course I recognize you! And you look amazing!" Angela gushed. I sat down and the girls followed. "This is my boyfriend, Ben Cheney."

"Hi Ben." I said, "Angela, Ben, meet my friends Chala Volturi and Hannah Crenshaw-Volturi. They go to Leonardo da Vinci Academy, where I went to school in Italy. They've lived in Italy for a while, but are originally from Mississippi and North Carolina, respectively." I explained. Everyone exchanged greetings and pleasantries. Angela and I caught up, which was really nice. The bell for 5th period rang much too soon. I said goodbye to Chala and Hannah. I had biology alone.

I finally found the classroom 5 minutes after the bell rang. I walked in and everyone looked up. I felt a blush spread furiously and expectedly across my skin. My eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. There was one by the window, and it was next to a boy looking down at his textbook. His hair was shiny and bronze, and my stomach clenched. As if he could feel my gaze, he looked up, and I looked right into the level green gaze of Edward Cullen. My blush vanished, and in it's place was a cold and certain blanch. I felt like I would vomit. I had felt bold when I faced him at the Competitions in Florida, but I was surrounded by my friends, and Demetri. The teacher held his hand out for my pass and I fumbled around in my bag for it. I finally made my way, clumsily, to the empty seat beside Edward. I could feel his eyes on me, just like at World Competitions. He still didn't recognize me. Ha.

"We don't allow Jaguars in Spartan territory. I'm Edward." he said, his voice smooth as usual and his smile teasing, dazzling. It made me sick.

I took a deep breath and smiled brightly back at him. I quickly conjured up the language skills I had learned in Italy, and gazed at Edward from under my lashes. _"Ciao. Sono Isabella, e io non sono interessato a te." _I breathed the Italian version of "Hello, I'm Isabella, and I'm not interested in you."

Edward swallowed noisily. "That was so damn hot." he said. I smirked and tossed my hair in his direction as I directed my attention towards the teacher at the front of the room. He attempted to flirt with me the whole class period, and it annoyed me very much. I nearly hurled myself out of the room when the bell rang. I was missing the protection and love of Demetri right now.

I quickly found my next class. The teacher wasn't in there and the class was loud and talkative. Chala was sitting in Emmett's lap and he was red faced and bumbling. I rolled my eyes. First Justin, now Emmett. Chala was a fast little thing, but she knew she wouldn't be flirting if Alec was here. I walked over to them as Chala whispered something in Emmett's ear. His eyes bulged. I could only imagine what she was saying. She looked up at me and laughed, leaping off of my brother's lap as I shook my head at her, amused.

"Hey bro." I said, sitting in the empty seat beside him.

"Hey, Belly. How's your first day going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Class flew by because Emmett kept Chala and I laughing, casting silly looks our way and making funny comments throughout the lesson.

"What do you two have next?" Emmett asked as we gathered our notes at the end of class.

"Gym." Chala and I answered in unison.

"Oh, cool!" Emmett grinned. "We're all in that class."

I froze. "Who is we?" I asked.

"Me, Rose, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Edward, Alice, Jasper. You remember my friends, right?" Emmett replied.

Chala and I shared a pointed look. "I sure do." I cooed, smiling a fake smile.

The bell rung and we headed to the gym, Emmett leading the way. I walked into the locker room to find Hannah already changing into her gym clothes. Chala and I approached her and said hey. As I opened my locker, I noticed a slender blonde surrounded by other girls in the middle of the room. I knew who it was of course, the infamous Rosalie Hale. Even being in her presence was sickening.

I noticed most girls changed in the bathroom stalls, but the Volturi girls and I were not afraid of showing our bodies. Forks High School was intimidating in some ways, but my body was still toned, fit, and fabulous.

We entered the gym together and the boys immediately flocked to us. Chala soaked up the attention like a plant and sunlight and Hannah didn't give them the time of day. I couldn't lie, I was enjoying it just as much as Chala. It was my little secret, the fact that I had been here for years before and no one recognized me. A loud whistle pulled me back to reality: gym class. Chala, Hannah, and I sat beside each other on the bleachers. Rosalie and her posse were giving us dirty looks. I smirked back at them. They were so childish.

The coach stood in front of the bleachers and looked at us. "Okay, we have 3 new students. Ladies, I see your classmates have failed to inform you that all earrings have to be out during gym class, for your safety."

"Does that include all piercings?" Chala asked.

"Yes ma'am." the gym teacher nodded. Everyone was watching us as we removed our earrings and stuck them into the pockets of our gym shorts.

"Okay-" the teacher started.

"We ain't done." Chala interrupted. Chala stood up and pulled up her shirt. I remembered my belly ring then as well and stood up. There were several gasps as we removed our belly rings, our taut and toned stomachs showing. I could practically hear the eyes of every female in the room rolling. Most of these small girls probably only had earrings. Hannah maneuvered her nose piercing out.

"Okay, now that-"

"Damn sir, can I finish?" Chala snapped.

"Chala!" Hannah reprimanded in a harsh whisper.

"What?" Chala asked innocently, sticking out her tongue and removing her tongue ring. I wrinkled my nose and giggled. Chala was nasty. The coach looked positively mortified.

"Young lady, what is your name?" he asked, after a deep breath.

"Chala Knechele Volturi." Chala replied with a head toss.

The coach's eyes widened with recognition. "As in Chala Volturi, from Leonardo da Vinci Academy, our overseas rival school?"

"Duh." Chala laughed.

"Okay Miss _Volturi_, well I am Coach Newport, and I'll have you know we don't tolerate _your _type of behavior here." Coach Newport said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Chala asked innocently.

**Emmett's POV**

I watched slack jawed as Chala removed her piercings. I think I saw a few tattoos.

"I'm talking about underage drinking, assaulting police officers, assault and battery, underage driving, illegal drug usage, and illegal car racing. Yes, I remember you well now. I got a memo from the front office this morning about you." Coach Newport said with a shake of his head. The whole class started buzzing with conversation.

Chala looked angry. "First of all, it was just a little vodka," she explained haughtily, counting off on her fingers, "Second, the police officer assaulted me first. Third, the bitch asked for it. It isn't my fault she couldn't fight. Fourth, I'm 15 and got my license already. Fifth, everyone has done a little pot. Sixth, it's my fucking car and I can race it all the fuck I want to."

Hannah paled beside her. "Chala." she mumbled wearily. I stifled a laugh. I could tell Hannah was kind of like Chala's sister/mom. She was the goody two shoes of the group.

"We don't tolerate cursing either, Miss Volturi." the coach snapped.

"Whatever." Chala snapped right back. I stifled a grin. The girl had spunk, no one could deny that.

The coach sighed and addressed the whole class. "Class, today is Friday, which is always free day. You can study, talk quietly, or participate in the basketball game. Just don't get loud."

I jumped up to join most of the other guys who were already making their way onto the court. I was shocked to see Hannah, Chala, and Bella stand up to join us. Bella, play basketball? First cheerleading, and now _basketball_? My sister had been transformed into a whole new person.

The coach and the guys also looked surprised to see the girls joining us on the court. Rosalie was glaring at them. What was her problem?

The coach split us up into two teams, girls plus me and Jasper versus the guys. I thought that was a little unfair, but the girls didn't complain. Hannah's usual calm, regal, and ladylike expression had changed into something completely different. She looked ready to rip some heads off. I had seen her play at World Competitions, so I actually had a pretty good feeling about winning. I felt almost sorry for Edward, Tyler, Mike, Jacob, and Michael.

We started the game and our team got the ball first. Hannah immediately made a basket from the free throw line. Damn, that girl can really ball. Chala was good too and I was surprised to see how coordinated Bella had become. We blew the other team out 49-15. Everyone was astonished. I felt proud. These girls were staying in my house! I bet all the guys were so jealous.

Speaking of the guys, the ones from my football team were coming over after school and I had been craving some of Bella's brownies.

"Bella, can you make me and my football team brownies after school?" I asked sweetly. She rolled her eyes. I pouted. She sighed.

"Sure bro." she relented.

"Thanks, Bell. Love ya!" I said with a grin as the bell rang. I caught up with Rose to see what was up with her lately.


	3. Isabella Volturi is Emmett's Sister!

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

The final bell rang and the juniors on the football team hurried outside to depart for Emmett's house, where we were meeting today. Jasper, Mike, Tyler, and I all loaded into my car. Emmett had told us that his little sister, Bella, was back. I remember her well. I had bullied her, taunted her, and even abused her. That was a dark time in my life. What I had done to her was pure evil that she didn't deserve. I felt bad about it often. I would apologize to her… no I couldn't. Then Emmett might find out, and worse so would the guys. They'd tease me relentlessly, call me soft. Nope, couldn't do it. All I could hope was that Bella had gotten over it, and still hadn't told her brother.

My thoughts strayed away from Bella Swan to the 3 new girls that had been in school today. They were those Volturi chicks from Italy, the ones from our rival school. I tried hard to keep a straight face as I drove the car, lost in my thoughts. Hannah was tall, elegantly beautiful, and one hell of a basketball player. Then there was Chala, short and spunky and cute, and boy was she a little spitfire. _Nothing I can't fix._ I thought with a smirk. Then there was Isabella. She was just… wow. So beautiful. She was familiar somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had saw her before. Before the World Competitions that is, where I first met her.

"What do you think of those new girls, Ed?" Tyler asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"I think they're awesome." Mike said with enthusiasm.

"The pale one with the brown eyes spoke to me in Italian today in Biology. It was sexy as hell." I grinned.

"Did you see the one with the hazel eyes and the gold streaks in her hair? She had Mike following her around like a lovesick puppy all day." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up, Tyler." Mike warned.

"Yeah, you're one to talk Tyler. I saw how you were looking at Hannah while we were playing basketball. I know she's good, but you didn't have to stand there with your mouth open like an idiot." I joked, causing Mike to burst into laughter. Tyler rolled his eyes but grinned.

"You guys are trippin' over these new girls. Alice tops them all." said the committed boyfriend of our group, Jasper.

"Man, you're just whipped." I laughed as we pulled into Emmett's driveway.

"Come in!" Emmett called when I knocked on the door. We walked into the house and dived on the couch, and I noticed that everyone else was already here. Emmett tossed me the remote and went into the kitchen.

"Bella, are the brownies ready?" Emmett asked.

"Almost. I made two big pans, so if you guys don't eat them all, I will." Bella giggled.

All the guys snickered. Mike nudged me and said, "Man, I bet she's gotten even bigger."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She was probably as big as a house by now.

A few minutes later Emmett came in with 2 huge pans of brownies and we all dug in. They were soft and warm and really good.

"I'm glad you all like my baking." I heard Bella say from behind us. We turned around and my jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and my heart stopped. Bella… Isabella. Bella Swan. Bella Swan was Emmett's little sister, the new girl… the Volturi girl. I was such an idiot!

"Guys, this is my sister Bella, you all remember her, right?" Emmett said, introducing us. At the sound of this all of the guys started choking on their brownies and sputtering. Looks like I had been the first to realize. My friends were great but they weren't the brightest.

"Oh shit." I heard Mike mutter. "She's hot now." I knew they were all feeling bad for teasing and bullying her now. _God._ I thought, smacking myself internally.

"Emmett, what the hell did you do with my clothes? I know it was you!" we heard another female voice come from upstairs.

"How would I know?" Emmett called back innocently, winking at us. All the guys, including me, grinned.

"Cause you do shit like that!" the girl screamed back.

"Fine, you have to come and get them." Emmett grinned. All the guys exchanged looks and high fives.

"Can you just bring them to me?" she whined. "I just got out of the shower. Stop messing with me!"

"No, I'm eating." Emmett called back in an angelic voice.

We heard stomping on the stairs. "Emmett Swan, you get on my last got damn nerve!"

Chala Volturi came stomping into the room, soaking wet and wrapped in a towel. Mike whistled. Chala's eyes widened when she saw us all gawking at her, and then she turned and narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "You better sleep with one eye open." she threatened, backing away slowly and then turning abruptly and running back upstairs.

"I think I saw a tattoo." Tyler said. We all shook our heads with grins on our faces. We started watching TV. A little while later, Hannah walked through the door wearing a sports bra and running shorts, her body glistening with sweat. I just looked away. All these mouthwatering women in one day was going to give me a permanent… uh, nevermind.

"What are you doing here, Hannah?" Tyler asked, voicing what we all wanted to know.

"Um, I live here." she replied bluntly, loosening her hair tie to let her masses of wild curly hair drop around her shoulders and bolting across the room and up the stairs.

"Dude, what the hell." Eric exclaimed, looking at Emmett. "You've got 3 fine ass, half naked girls parading around your house. You are my new idol, bro."

"I would so tap all of that." Mike sighed.

Emmett whirled on him. "Hey dude, chill. One of those girls is my little sister and her friends are guests in my house. Don't talk of them in such derogatory ways."

Mike put his hands up in a show of surrender. Emmett shook his head. Chala and Hannah came tromping down the stairs, and I saw flashes of matching tramp stamps. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Baby, you and I can get matching tattoos." Mike called out.

"_Stronzo." _Chala muttered, rolling her eyes. Whatever that means, I'm guessing it isn't good. They went into the kitchen and a few minutes later we heard loud music playing and enticing aromas began to waft into the room. We all got up to see what was going on and we walked in the kitchen to see Bella, Chala, and Hannah all cooking and dancing around the kitchen to _Rude Boy _by Rihanna. They all moved their hips and whipped their hair and all of us guys were caught up in their hypnotic spell. My eyes mostly stuck to Bella. Bella Swan, Emmett's little sister. The chubby, frizzy haired, awkward, and shy girl I knew had blossomed into this slender, glowing, brazen girl dancing before me now. And no doubt she remembered everything I had done to her. I didn't have a chance with her.

"What are ya'll looking at?" Chala snapped, causing all of us to jump sheepishly in our spot in the entrance.

"We would really appreciate it if you all didn't stand around and gawk at us. We're trying to cook." Hannah said.

"Can we watch?" Tyler blurted.

"Watch us cook." Chala stated, crossing her arms. Before Tyler could respond, a horn blared outside. Chala squealed and ran past us into the living room to look out the window.

"The cars are here!" she screamed. Bella and Hannah broke into huge grins and ran to join Chala, who was going outside. Me and the guys all exchanged looks and followed them.

There were three different shiny, expensive cars parked in the driveway, and there was an eighteen wheeler in the road beyond it. One car was black, one was gold, and one was red. Three familiar pale faces emerged out of their respective cars; Demetri, Alec, and Felix Volturi. Our rivals in World Competitions.

"Demetri!"

"Alec!"

"Felix!"

Chala jumped into Alec's arms, Hannah into Felix's, and to my dismay, Bella into Demetri's.

"You came all this way to see me?" Chala asked Alec, an adoring look in her eyes.

"Of course, Princess. I'll follow you anywhere." Alec grinned, kissing Chala. I could tell my friends were all feeling awkward and annoyed, and my feelings mirrored theirs exactly.

"Damn, I can't even get a chance." Mike muttered.

"Um, Bella? Care to introduce your big brother to the three random dudes in his front yard?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella blushed as she remembered where she was. "Sorry Em, this is Demetri, Alec, and Felix Volturi. You should know them from World Competitions."

Emmett narrowed his blue eyes. "I do know them. Or know of them, I should say. How do you know them?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Felix is Hannah's boyfriend and Alec is Chala's. When I met Demetri, he introduced me to his family. That's how we all came to know each other."

Emmett didn't look to thrilled. Bella hadn't exactly proclaimed Demetri as her boyfriend, but it was pretty obvious.

**Bella's POV**

"Dem, this is my older brother, Emmett Swan. Em, this is Demetri Volturi… my boyfriend." I said, hoping the coldness in my brother's blue eyes would thaw soon.

Demetri stuck out his hand for Emmett to shake. "Hey man. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Emmett just looked at Demetri's offered hand. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Emmett!" I scolded.

Emmett huffed and shook Demetri's hand begrudgingly. "Welcome to the good ole U.S. of A." he muttered half heartedly.

"Emmett, this is Alec and Felix. They are Demetri's cousins and also Chala and Hannah's boyfriends. They are like older brothers." I smiled fondly.

Emmett indulged a smile. "Well, welcome to the brotherhood." he said. We all laughed.

"Thanks for looking out for my sister in Italy." Emmett said.

"No problem." Felix piped up, ruffling my hair.

"Well, guys, let me introduce you to my friends." Emmett started. I blanched. I had told Demetri and the others all the names of all the people that had bullied me. All hell was going to break loose.

"Don't kill them when you hear their names." Chala whispered, loud enough for only us to hear.

"This is Jasper, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Edward." Emmett said.

I laid a hand on Demetri's back as he balked upon hearing Edward's name. I rubbed soothing circles on his back. His eyes, along with those of Alec and Felix, had darkened with anger. They were holding back outbursts.

Demetri grunted acknowledgment.

"Chala, Hannah, Bella, you need to need to get all this shit of your off the truck so the driver can leave." Alec laughed.

"What stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Our babies." Hannah replied. Chala bounced excitedly on her toes.

We proceeded to get our motorcycles off the truck. All three Icon Sheene's in red, black, and gold.

"You guys aren't riding those! Those are way too dangerous." Emmett exclaimed. Chala rolled her eyes. I giggled and smiled sweetly at my brother.

"Wanna race?" Chala asked me, hopping onto her gold motorcycle.

"Oh, hell no." Emmett frowned.

"Chill, Em. We'll be back soon." I said with a flutter of my eyelashes. Before Emmett could protest, I was zooming off after Chala, Hannah donning her helmet behind me with a protest and revving her engine to take off behind me.

The wind whipped through my hair and my heart sped with exhilaration. I had left my boyfriend with my big brother. I knew they were all standing around awkwardly. I giggled at the thought.

Then I remembered something.

I had also left Demetri, Alec, and Felix with the boy who had stabbed me, and his friends who had called me names for years. I looked back but my house was already far in the distance. I sighed and turned my head towards the street in front of me once more. I had a race to win.


	4. At The House

I don't own Twilight.

Edward's POV

The final bell rung and everyone ran outside. The juniors on the football team were meeting a Emmett's today. So I got in my car with Jasper, Mike, and Tyler. Emmett told us his little sister, Bella was back. I remember her she left 2 years ago.

There were 3 new girls at school today, those Volturi chicks from Italy. One of the them, Hannah, is one hell of a basketball player. Another one, Chala, is a little spitfire. Nothing I can't fix. The last one, Isabella, is just wow.

"What do you think of those new girls?" Tyler asked.

"Their awesome," Mike said with enthusiasm.

"The one with the brown eyes spoke in Italian to me. It was so sexy." I said.

"Edward did you see the one with the gold streaks in her hair? She had Mike following her around like a love struck puppy. " Tyler laughed.

"No I wasn't," Mike defended.

I chuckled, "And Tyler I saw how you were looked at Hannah while see was playing basketball." I commented.

"All you guys are head over heels for these girls, but I got Alice," Jasper said.

"Dude you just whipped," I commented as we pulled into Emmett's driveway.

We got out and knocked on the door, Emmett answered, "Hey bro come in." We walked sat down of the couch and saw everyone else was already here. Emmett got up and went into the kitchen and we overheard the conversion.

"Bella, are the brownies, ready? We heard Emmett ask.

"Almost. I made 2 big pans, so all you guys don't eat I will," Bella giggled. Mike nugdged me and whispered, "Man I bet she even bigger."

"I know," I chuckled out. A few minutes later Emmett came out with 2 huge pans of brownies. We all dug in. They were really good.

"Mmmmm," all us said after the first bite.

"I'm glad you like my cooking," we heard Bella said from behind us. We turned around and she is nothing like what we expected. She is Isabella. That new girl.

"Guys, this is my sister, you all remember her, right?" Emmett said introducing us. At the sound of that all the guys that bullied her started choking on their brownie. _Oh shit. _I thought. _She is hot now._

A minute later, we heard another female voice from upstairs, "Emmett, what the hell did you do with my clothes!"

"How would I know," Emmett said looking very guilty.

"Cause, you do shit like that," The girl said.

"Fine, you got me come get them," Emmett said starting to reveal his master plan.

"Can you bring to me, I just got out the shower," she said.

"No, I'm eating." Emmett replied with a smirk. We heard stumping down the step and the female yelling, "Emmet you get on my last got damn nerve." Then, she turned the corner and stop once she saw us. She was soaking wet and wrapped in a towel. It was Chala. Us guys let out wolf whistles. She narrow her eyes at Emmett and threaten, "You better sleep with one eye open," and ran back upstairs.

"Dude, I think I saw a tattoo," Mike said. Damn that girl is bad. Moments later and Hannah walked through the front door. She was sweating and had on nothing but a sports bra and short running shorts. We let out wolf whistle again.

"What are you doing here, Hannah," Tyler asked.

"Um I live here," she said bluntly and ran up the stairs.

"Dude, what the hell you got 3 fine ass, half naked girl parading around you house," Eric said, "you are my new idol."

"I would so tap all of that," Mike said.

"Whoa, Mikey. Off limit. They are like sisters. Don't speak of them in such derogatory ways," Emmet growled.

"Dude, chill out," Jasper said trying to calm Emmett down. We started talking about plays, when Chala and Hannah both came down, I saw matching tramp stamps. I quickly found out I was not the only one.

"Baby, you and I can get matching tattoos," Mike called out.

"stronzo," (in Italian)(asshole) Chala said I wonder what that meant, but I don't think it is good. About 10 minutes later we hear a loud "Hips Don't Lie," blast from the kitchen. We all got up to go see what the noise was about. The girls were cooking and dancing around the kitchen. The way they moved their hips was so enticing. They had not noticed us yet, but we were all mesmerized and hypnotized by their movements.

"What are yall looking at," Chala snapped.

"n-n- Nothing," Eric strutted.

"We are trying to cook," Hannah said.

"Can we watch," Tyler blurted.

"Watch us cook?" Bella asked.

"How about you all coming the living room and hang with us," Mike suggested.

"Che ne dici di avere una vita?" (How about you get a life) Chala said.

"That was so hot," Mike said.

"We'll come, but only for a short while, "Bella said.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood, but I guess I'll go," Chala said and pushed her way through us and into the living room, with Bella and Hannah close behind her. They sat at on the couch with Mike and I.

"So, what is the point of this?" Chala asked.

"We want to get to know you all," Mike said smiling sweetly at her. She frowned a bit .

"Can we play 21 questions?" Emmett asked.

"Sure why not," Chala said sarcastically.

"Me first," Tyler said.

**Chala **_Bella _Hannah **Tyler **_**Edward **__Mike __**Emmett **_Jasper

**Chala I'm sure all us want to know. How many tattoos do you have? **

**At the moment, 7.**

_**Do you plan to get more?**_

**Yes.**

_**How many more?**_

**2 or 3.**

_Can we see them?_

**Hell Naw?**

When is you birthday?

**March 4****th****. **

**Hannah, How many languages do you speak?**

4.

_**What 4?**_

French, Spanish, English and Italian. 

_**What is you favorite color? **_

Red.

_Would you have sex with me?_

Absolutely not. 

Do you have any tattoos?

Yes.

**Are you single?**

No.

"This game is getting very heated," Chala commented, "Bella your turn.

"Oh god," Bella groaned.

**Do you have tattoos? If so how many.**

_Yes. 2._

_**Are you single?**_

_No. _

_**Did you miss me?**_

_Of course, Emmy bear. _

_Are you a virgin? _Bella looked at Emmett.

_No. _"Bella," Emmett scolded. "Whatever , Emmett. Your probably not one either." Bella spat.

What made you come back?

_I wanted to spend time with my brother and dad. _That is what she said but I'm think it goes a little deeper.

As she answer, her final question, we heard a horn blow from outside. We all walked to the window to see. As, soon as the girls saw what was outside, they sprinted to the door. We ran behind them. It was 3 cars parked in the driveway. One black, one red, and one gold. And there was a huge 18 wheeler parked in the road. Three guys stepped out of the already parked cars.

"Demetri," Bella screamed and jumped into the arms of the guy that got out the black car. Chala and Hannah did the same with 2 guys named Felix and Alec. We knew them from World Competitions.

"Baby, you came all this way to see me?" Chala asked.

"I'll follow you anywhere," that Alec guy told her.

"Damn, I can't even get a chance," Mike mumbled.

"Hey, bay," Bella said.

"I missed you so much," Demetri said and hugged her tightly.

Hannah kissed Felix.

"Bella! Who are these guys?"Emmett demanded to know.

"Our boyfriends from Italy. You should know them from WC (World Competitions)" Bella replied. Emmett and his friends were just starting at us.

**Bella's POV**

"Demetri, this is Emmett my brother. Emmett, this is Demetri my boyfriend. Demetri stuck his hand out, "Hey man." Emmett just stood there and looked at his hand..

"Emmett," I scolded.

"Fine," Emmett pouted, "Welcome to the US of A.

"Emmett, this is Alec ad Felix. They are Demetri's cousins and also Chala and Hannah's boyfriends. They are like older brothers. Emmett smiled, "Well Welcome to the brother hood." Chala, Hannah, and I laughed.

"Thanks for watching my sister in Italy," Emmett said.

"No problem," Felix said while ruffling my hair.

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends," Emmett said.

"Don't kill them after you hear their names," Chala whispered so only we could hear it.

"This is Jasper,Tyler, Mike , Eric, and Edward," Emmett said. I starting rubbing soothing circles on his back because his eyes had went black with anger. Same for Alec and Felix.

"Hey," Dem said with a strained voice.

"Chala, Hannah, and Bella, you guys need to come get all this shit off this truck," Alec said with a laugh. We laughed and ran back outside

"What stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Our babies," Hannah replied. They had brought our cars and motorcycles.

First we brought our motorcycles out and our cars.

"Bella, Chala, and Hannah, you are not going to ride those. They are too dangerous, "Emmett said but we ignored him.

**Edward's POV **

Damn! They had it made in Italy

All three of them got personalize Icon Sheene's. That is the world's most expensive motorcycle. **(picture on profile). **The bike was in their favorite colors red, black, and gold. And their names were printed on the side. My parents had good money too, but not like that. Bella had 2 cars a black Lamborghini Gallardo and a black Chevrolet Corvette ZRI. Hannah also had 2 cars a red Porshe 911 Turbo and a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. Chala only had one car because she was only 15 in was a gold Aston Martin DBS Volante. Us guys were all but drooling over their cars. **(Pictures on profile)**

"Wanna race?" Chala asked Bella while jumping on her motorcycle.

"Oh hell no," Emmett said.

"Just chill and be nice, we will be back soon."Bella said while swinging her leg over her bike.

"Baby, we're going to the track, be back soon. Love ya." And she and Chala sped off with Hannah on their tails.

"Come in," Emmett said with a strained voice. The Volturi guys walked in.

"soo," Emmett said as soon as his phone rang upstair, "Be back soon."

Demetri, Felix, and Alec looked at us and

Demetri spoke in a gruesome tone, "If any of you ever hurt her like her like you did before and I swear just as the sun rises every day. It was be the last thing you do."

"And we will be more than happy to help get rid of the bodies," Alec said. Felix nodded. I looked at the 4 guys they looked like they were about to piss on themselves. So I can imagine what I looked like.

"You know after 2 years, and she still has those scars," Felix growled at me. At the moment to girl walked through the door and the Volturi guys smiled.

"Just admit you lost," Chala told Bella.

"Whatever," Bella said and sat down in Demetri lap.

Hannah was the first one to notice the scene, "Uh Oh, this doesn't look good. "

"What did you say?" Bella asked Demetri.

"He didn't say… much," Alec laughed and pulled Chala down in his lap and kissed her Mike and Tyler looked so jealous. They started to make- out.

"Eww," Hannah laughed, "Can yall stop exchanging spit in front on people.

"I don't give a damn bout them people," Chala said.

"And plus we have not seen each other in a week. You guys are getting the PG version," Alec said. Chala giggled Mike and Tyler growled. They went back to kissing.

"Oh hell to the no. Break it up," Emmett yelled, as he came downstairs. They split apart.

"Fuck, cockblocker," Chala mumbled.

"What!" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Chala said sweetly and put on an innocent smile. Mike, Jasper, Tyler, Eric, and I just sat and watched.

"Emmett, do you think your dad will give us a place to stay for 2 days?" Felix asked.

"Where will you sleep?" Emmett asked.

"With our girls if that is, okay?" Alec said.

"No not okay," Emmett frowned.

"Okay, we can sleep on the floor," Felix said.

"In the living room," Emmett said.

"But I want Bella and I reunion to be Rated X," Demetri smirked.

"Shut up," Bella smirked.

"I think that is best," Emmett said.

"Okay, Emmett we are going upstairs to our room and leave you and your um... friends along," Chala said.

"Leave the door open," Emmett yelled after them.

"Whatever," Hannah called back as the 6 figures disappeared. Oh were in deep shit.

**A/N -thanks for all the reviews please Read and Review. Reviews make me smile :) . Love ya. Next chapter will be up soon. I hate typing. LOL**


	5. Meeting Charlie

I don't own Twilight.

I thought about not uploading this chapter until I got 40 review but I love you guys to much.

Bella's POV

I'm so happy they are here even if it is only for a couple days. We're all enjoying our time together.

We heard a car pull up.

"Dad," I said and ran downstairs and attacked him with a huge hug.

"Oof, Bella!" my dad said and hugged me back.

"I missed you so much," I screeched.

"I missed you too, where are the other two?" He asked.

"Right here," Chala's voice came from behind me.

"Hi, I'm Chala," she said and stuck her hand out.

"Oh No, we do hugs in this family," my dad said and pulled Chala in for a hug.

"Nice to meet, you Mr. Swan," Chala said.

"No, call me Charlie and it is nice to meet you, too," my dad said, "And who are you, beautiful young lady?" my dad asked Hannah.

"I'm Hannah," she said as he pulled her too in for a hug.

"Thanks, for letting us stay." Hannah said.

"Yea, Thanks," Chala said.

"No problem, girls. It is a pleasure having you stay," Charlie said.

"Dad, there are also some other people I want you to meet," I said, "Demetri, Alec, and Felix, come down here!" I screamed up the stairs. My dad looked confused. As they came down the steps I introduced them.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Demetri." I introduced and waited for his reaction. Demetri looked like he was holding his breath.

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Demetri said trying to make a good 1st impression. My dad looked at him and shook his hand, "Hi, you can call me Charlie." We all looked surprise he took that better than we thought.

"And this is Alec and Felix, Demetri's cousins and also Chala and Hannah's boyfriends.

"Hello, sir," Alec said.

"Nice, to meet you," Felix said.

"Likewise, guys," Charlie said.

"Dad, Chala, Hannah, and I cooked Spaghetti alla puttanesa, a traditional Italian pasta, it is in the kitchen," I told him.

"Okay Bella I'm gonna go get some of this good cooking. You brother and his friends are outside playing football," Charlie said.

"Okay daddy, Enjoy!" I said.

"Let's go outside, Chala suggested.

"Babe, we have to go to Seattle and buy some clothes and return the rental car," Dem said,"

" Alright, Bye," I said and kissed him goodbye. Chala kissed Alec and Hannah kissed Felix. They got in the car and drove off. Emmett and his friends looked relieved.

"Can we play?" Chala asked.

"Umm This is a guys sport. Plus we don't wanna hurt you," Emmett said.

"And beside we don't wanna risk you breaking a nail," Mike commented and the guys rolled in the aisles with laughter.

"I bet I can hurt you more than you can hurt me," Chala snapped.

"Doubt, it shorty. Try me, give it you best shot," Mike said puffing out his chest.

"Chala," Hannah warned.

"Chill, Hannah it won't be my hardest," Chala told Hannah

"Naw, baby don't hold back," Mike said. Hannah laughed.

"Chala he asked for it," I said and smirked. Chala walked up to Mike and with great force punched him hard in the stomach. He buckled over in pain. She bent over and whispered in his ear, "I'm not your baby, and questo è male per mia sorella ( That was for hurting my sister.)

"Even though she hit me that was sit hot as fuck." Mike said.

"Now, can we play?" Hannah asked with a smirk.

"You know we are gonna treat you just like one of us," Tyler said.

"Don't hold back for our benefit," I spoke.

"Oh, we wont," Edward said.

"So, Emmett, is on the team with us and Jasper can you be the referee. I feel like this is

gonna be a bad game," I said.

"Okay, Jasper said, " I want a clean game. No hitting below the belt and guys please keep you hands to yourself. Let's play."

"Ladies, first," Chala said and the games began. It was Swan & Volturi vs. Forks. The game was going good until Tyler smacked Hannah ass. After, that all rules flew out the window. Edward tackled me and the ground and licked my ear. Then, I kneed him in the gut. Then Mike, grabbed Chala ass and squeezed it. All hell broke lose. Chala got the ball charged toward Mike and kicked him in the balls and kept running. Touchdown!

"Don't touch me," Chala said as she walked by Mike.

"Okay. It is getting late and this game is getting dangerous," Eric said with a laugh.

"They started it," Hannah said.

"You all decided to play football with teenage boys half-naked," Tyler protested.

"Whatever," I said.

"Bye guys," Emmett said as his friend got in their car and left. We headed up the stair.

"We need to plan revenge," Chala said.

"Agreed," Hannah answered and sat on my bed.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Hit them where it hurts most. And save Edward for last," Chala said, "and Rosalie, too."

"Okay for the girls , their looks matter most," I spoke.

"I think for the guys we should just mess with the hearts and heads," Hannah said.

"I agree with the," Chala said.

"So, Chala you get 2 guys because you have the most sex appeal and very manipulative," I said.

"Wow, thanks," Chala said sarcastically.

"Okay, Chala got Mike and Eric. Hannah got Tyler and leave Edward to me," I said.

"What about Jasper?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know about Jasper. He doesn't seem intreseted in any of us," I said.

"Yea, I noticed that," Chala agreed.

"We'll find another way to get him back," I said. Then, we heard footstep coming up the steps we stopped tallking until we saw who it was.

"Hey, ladies. What are you all doing?" Alec asked.

"Planning revenge," I said evilly.

"Karma's a bitch," Chala added.

"And them bitches gonna pay," Hannah said. The guys laughed at us.

"Oh bay, when you like this you a little scary," Dem said. I pulled him by his collar to me, "Damn right," I said with a smirk and kissed him.

"Yea, you all acting a little creepy," Felix said.

"Whatever," Hannah replied.

"Go, on downstair, and go to "sleep" before Emmett catches you," I told them.

"We're going hunting tonigh," Dem said, "after everyone is asleep."

"Okay, Just be back before we wake up," Hannah said.

"Sure," Felix said.

"Good night, baby," they all said to their spouse and kissed them goodnight.

"Good night," we said back. We took our showers then got in bed. And prepared for tomorrow.

**Hope yall enjoyed it. I would have updated sooner but my computer crashed, but I got it back now. Please leave review and I was try to update sooner. Review make me smile :). LOL Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,\

I'm sorry. I got writers block. leave reviews with ideas. you might see them in the story. Love ya

Emmett's Chica


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,\

I'm sorry. Do you guys want me to countine? Cause, I'm kinda having writer's block and need inspiration. Leave a review and give me , you have any idea, leave a review

-Emmett's Chica


	8. Offical First Day

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5/ Bella's POV

"Wake up," we heard Emmett scream. Chala got up and looked at her clock.

"Nigga, it is 6:30. Take your ass to bed," She yelled and threw a pillow at him. I opened my eyes to watch them two fight. Very entertaining. Hannah was still sleep. Chala laid back down.

"You guys, school starts in an hour. Get you asses up," Emmett said.

"Stop cursing," Hannah said.

"I will go get ice water and pour it on you," Emmett threatened.

"Try me," Chala dared him. Emmett ran down stairs and came back with a bucket of water. Chala had already fallen back to sleep. He walked over and poured some on her. She jumped up and screamed. Her screams made Alec, Felix, and Demetri come running full speed up the steps.

"What happen?" Demetri asked. Felix just laughed, and Alec had this look on his face like he was trying to hold in his laughs. Chala looked like a wet dog.

"You prick," Chala screamed

"Emmett, why did you do that?" I asked

"I needed a good laugh," Emmett said.

"So this is just for a fucking laugh," Chala screeched.

"Richala, language," Demetri said mocking his father. Chala shot him a birdie. She walked over and kneed Emmett in the balls.

"Fuck, Chala. That hurt," Emmett said.

"It was not supposed to tickle," Chala replied.

"Chala, you can seriously injure a young man like that." Felix said.

"Ask you cousin how friendly, I am on dicks," Chala said, with a smirk. Demetri glared at Alec.

"Knechele," Demetri screamed after Chala. As see turned around and went in the bathroom for her shower.

"Get out Emmett. We, are about to get ready," I said.

"What about them," Emmett protested pointing toward the guys.

"They have seen us in less," Hannah said as she pushed Emmett out our door and closed it in his face and locked it.

"Wow, such an exciting morning," Alec said.

"Agreed," Demetri said.

"Y'all coming to school, with us?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, if we can, "Felix answered.

"I'm sure our principal will give you a visitor's pass," I said just as Chala walked out the bathroom, in just bra and panties.

"Me, next ," I said and jumped up with my matching navy blue bra and panties. When, I got out Chala, Alec, and Demetri were working on blow drying Chala's hair. She had a lot of long, thick hair that took forever to blow dry. Hannah got in the shower by the time see got out they were done. Hannah and I blow dried our hair and got dressed. Chala was last to get dressed. Today is our official first day and we wore our Volturi colors, and signature styles. Hannah wore red shirt, black skinny jeans, and red converse. I wore a black dress and black converses. Chala wore a gold tank, light blue shorts and gold heels. **(outfits on profile). **Our guys matched us, Ralph Lauren shirts, Levi jeans, and Ralph Lauren shoes.

We got in our separate cars. The guys drove and we played our Jaguars theme song loud, proud, and in sync. We pulled imto the parking lot all eyes turned toward the three nice, expensive cars playing their rivals theme music. The guys got out first majority of the girls looking almost fainted. They walked around to open our car doors. We stepped out and the girl glared, and the guys drooled. We come here the comments too. We just laughed and walked away. They created a path for us where ever we walked.

After, we left the office I looked down the hall to see Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Alice, Edward, Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Jasper headed toward us.

"Who are you," Rose spat to me.

"Don't tell me you, don't remember me. Hi, I'm Bella. Ring a bell," I spoke.

Everyone who was not at my house yesterday looked very surprised.

"oh so you remember, how you treated me like shit," I spa.

"Bitch, please don't come in here acting hard just cause you look different," Rose countered.

"If anyone is a bitch, it is you. No one speaks to my sister like that. Listen whore, I suggest you step back," Chala jumped in for my defense.

"Shut it you, mixed- breed tramp," Rose snapped. Chala jumped forward and punched rose in the eye and in quickly blackened.

Alec grabbed Chala and we turned and ran to our 1st period class. Hannah and I had English and Chala had Biology. Today was going to be a long day.

…

2nd period we all had music. The guys just sat and watched. But they asked us to sing or play an instrument. Chala played an advanced piece on piano, I played guitar, and Hannah sang. Everyone was very impressed.

We went to Spanish. Easy A. Mike was in this class so we let Chala get started. She was making out with Alec right on top of Mike's desk. It was hilarious, he just stared. He looked so hurt. On, the way to lunch Alice and Jasper stopped me.

"Can we talk to you alone," Alice asked. My family looked at me.

"Go on. I got it," I said and they continued to lunch.

"What?" I asked coolly.

"We would like to apologize, it was wrong for us to let it continue. We hated it but we let it continue, we're really sorry. Can you find a way to forgive us?" Alice said she was in tears.

"Of course, I can you never hit me or anything, and u would also apologize afterward, I forgive," I said. Alice and Jasper both gave me a big hug.

"Are you planning revenge," Alice asked.

"Already, under way," I answered.

"Good," Jasper said. We walked in the cafeteria to see the Volturi's sitting with my brother and his friend.

"Bella, Alice, and Jasper, over here," my brother called. We walked over and sat down.

"Hey, Emmett," I said.

"Hey, Bella," he said. Chala and Alec were making out. All the guys looked with envy including Emmett.

"Do they have to kiss so much," Emmett asked.

"Yes, because he is leaving tomorrow," Chala said.

"Emmett, Dem and I are leaving school now, because I need to go shopping and stuff like that. We'll see you at home. Bye," I said as I got up.

"Alright, bye," Emmett said, and we left. I don't need to go shopping I just need to have sex with my bf. We drove home quickly and hurriedly got in that bed.

Chala's POV

All the Volturi knew what Bella and Dem were going to do. It was hilarious how fast they run out of here. We continued our day. When, the final bell rung. We quickly drove home. We made there at the same time Emmett and his friends did. Emmett walked in first and headed straight for our room.

We looked at each other and screamed, "Emmett!" And his friends went with him. They burst through our door, to see Demetri and Bella under the covers having sex.

"What the fuck Bella!" Emmett screamed. Bella and Dem stopped. Edward and his friends looked horrified and extremely jealous. Hannah ran to get Demetri some shorts and I got Bella a sports bra and boy shorts.

"Emmett, do you knock," Bella asked.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked. Bella just sat there and looked stupid. Demetri got his shorts on and got out the bed.

"Look, dude. I'm sorry." Demetri said. Emmett glared.

"I think it is best if you went down stairs,"Emmett said. All the guys left out.

"Oh my goodness," Hannah screamed and we all started laughing.

**Please leave reviews and I'm sorry I have not updated in forever I will try to update sooner. Love Yall/**

**Emmett's Chica. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry. For not updating I'm 14 and I need a little guidance. Do you guys even want me to continue? I also need some inspiration. Maybe I just need to read the book again I don't know. Leave a review and give me ideas and pep talk.

-Emmett's Chica


	10. Chala the fashoinasta & Emmett the Meany

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The characters, plot, and story is mine.

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, I need some inspiration. Just major writer's block. So here is that next chapter. **

Emmett's POV

I can't believe this. My little sister is having sex. I knew she grew up but I didn't now she grew up that much.

That was very hard to see and hear. I mean you could see his body ramming hers and her legs were wrapped around him. She was moaning, whimpering, and screaming. MY SISTER! That is my fucking little sister. I could kill him, he corrupted my sister.

"Chala, Hannah, and Bella get you hot-tailed asses down here!" I screamed up the stairs. My friends were still here, and Alec, Felix, and Demetri were sitting on the couch. Chala came down the stairs first in a tube top showing her stomach, belly ring, and 3 tattoos, and I super short shorts. Hannah and Bella dressed in suitable clothing.

"Oh hell no go and put some damn clothes on now!" I screamed at her. I didn't want my friends looking at her. She was going to be mine. After Alec was out the picture. My friends were already drooling, Ugh. Just look at her silky, soft, bronze skin. I know this mixed girl could rock my world and she has a spark about her that I love.

"No dude you ain't my damn daddy," Chala spat as she pushed pass me with Hannah and Bella behind her.

"Chala, go put on some clothes," her brother, Demetri said as the girls sat down in the appropriate laps.

"She really doesn't have to put on more clothes. She looks great dressed like she is now," Mike, the asshole who had to speak said. Demetri and I jumped up and growled at him. Alec did too and dumped Chala and Bella on the floor.

"Well, damn," Chala said and stood up.

"Sorry," Alec and Demetri said to Bella and Chala.

"Chala, clothes, NOW!" Demerti yelled.

"Dem, you're not my dad," Chala spat. Demetri took out his phone and spat back, "I surly can call him. Try me, Chala I'm not playing. Chala glared at him.

"Clothes, now!" Demetri demanded. Chala groaned got up and went upstairs.

"We need to talk," I said to Demetri and Bella.

"Talk about what?" Bella asked as she sat back down on Demetri's lap. I glared at them.

"Bella don't play dumb with me you know what I'm fucking talking about," I yelled at her.

"Dude don't scream at my girlfriend," Demetri said.

"She is my sister," I yelled.

"Emmett, can we talk about this later in private not in front of your friends?" Bella asked as Chala walked downstairs in a mid-thigh skirt and a tight tank top.

"Chala those are not clothes," I yelled at her. I grabbed a washable marker and told her to stand up.

"Clothes are articles of fabric the cover your boobs," I said as a drew on her clothes and body with the marker and circled the general area of the body parts, "your stomach, your pussy."

"Hey your writing on my clothes, she said and started backing away. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back. I could tell her brothers and boyfriend was getting mad. But Bella was holding them down. I held her around her waist so she couldn't move.

"Your ass checks, and your thighs," I spoke as I circled these areas. When I was done she had red marker all over her shirt, skirt, and her body.

"Stop walked around dressed like a whore."

"Emmett!" she screamed and started crying. I've never seen her cru. She slapped me and ran upstairs. It hurt. She screamed back down the stairs, "I hate you Emmett!"

"Emmett that was not necessary," Bella said just as Alec jump up, got all in my face, and pinned me to the wall. He was strong as hell. Everyone had jumped up trying to get him off me. Edward, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, and Eric were trying to get him off me. Bella, Hannah, Demetri and Felix were speaking to him in Italian.

"Stop, dude," I said.

"Don't you ever touch her again, and if you ever talk to her like that again. Those will be the last words you say," Alec yelled, "Why did you call her a whore. She already not that comfortable with her body, She was raped you asshole." I started at him with wide eyes. I had no idea. I felt horrible. He let me go and ran upstairs to Chala. I was still in shock I didn't know. A few minutes later Alec came back down stairs.

"She locked in the closet and won't come out," Alec told the Volturi and Bella and buried his head in his hands.

"Look, man I'm sorry." I told him.

"Dude, that don't mean shit to me tell that to 15 year old rape victim that you just called a whore, whose upstairs locked in her closet," he spat at me. My friends looked at the scene in front of them. They were probably as shock as I was.

"What are we gonna do?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I can go apologize," I said.

"You are the last person she wants to see," Hannah said.

"And stay the hell always from her," Felix threatened. I looked at them, looked at my friends, and looked at the staircase leading upstairs.

What have I done?

**A/N sooo much drama. Love between Chala and Emmett, but enough about Chala next chapter Hannah & Jacob. OOOOH Love yall Please review. **

**Oh and I have recently started a Twilight Roleplay and was wondering if any of my readers would like to join. If you have any questions or would like to join Please PM me. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Everyone. I know I have not been updating my story There's a New Bella in Town: Forks is gonna be updated soon I'm gonna pick that again. Now, I have a cowriter and editor GingerCullen, she is my bestie, she like a sister. In every class we are editing it and writing and it just crazy. LOL, but I'm gonna be putting up previous chapters in they will be mistake free. So hopeful you like it. I'm staring to feel like this story is unwanted, so maybe I should stop I don't know I really want reviews. Thanks.

-Emmett's Chica a.k.a Chala

-GingerCullen a.k.a Ginger


	12. I NEED A BETA

Please Help Me! Guys I'm currently looking for a Beta. So please Pm me if you are willing to help.

-Chala K.


	13. Jacob Comes To Visit

Chapter 13

Hey everybody! I'm back! I know it's been awhile. I got some help writing from my friend Hannah (fanfiction account: irunwithshapeshifters). She's my beta and helped me write these next few chapters so a lot of credit goes to her. Ideas are mostly mine but she helped shape it. Check out her profile; she's got some good stories. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review; it'll make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Hannah's POV

No one made a move to go comfort Chala. I decided if anybody could get her to come out of her closet, it would be me; her cousin and best friend. I left the others standing at the bottom of the staircase and went up to our bedroom. I walked quickly over to Chala's closet and tried the door. It was locked. "Go away!" Chala exclaimed angrily. Her voice trembled with tears.

"It's me, Chala. Please open up." I pleaded. A few moments passed in silence and then the door slowly opened. Chala took a look at my caring and worried expression and launched herself into my arms. She sobbed into my shirt; she is much shorter than me.

"Do you think what Emmett said is true? Do you think imma whore?" Chala sniffled, looking up at me with tears sparkling in her hazel eyes. I chose my words carefully.

"He didn't say you're a whore."

"But he said I look like one!"

"Well, while what Bella's brother said was uncalled for and rude, you do dress a bit revealingly, Chala. Uncle Caius is constantly getting onto you. But that doesn't make you a whore. Regardless, Emmett didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think he's just jealous and doesn't want his friends looking at you." I explained.

"But I don't get why he would be jealous! He barely knows me!" Chala cried out in exasperation, wiping the last of her tears away with the back of her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, cuz? Emmett has a crush on you. It's probably really hard for him because you're dating Alec and on top of that, all his friends like you." Chala looked surprised.

"I guess I didn't realize Emmett felt that way." I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Both Chala and I called. Around the corner came a guy I had never seen before.

"Damn he fine." Chala muttered appreciatively. "Who are you?" she continued bluntly.

I was too awestruck to speak. He was taller than Felix, who was tall as hell. He was as muscular as Felix as well, but the similarities ended there. He had skin darker than my own coffee and milk complexion; it was like Chala's, a warm reddish-brown. His eyes were deep set and dark, framed by heavy black brows. His hair was black, shiny, long, and straight, tied back into a low ponytail. He smiled at Chala's no nonsense tone and I felt my heart stutter at his flash of stark white teeth.

"My name's Jacob Black. I'm Charlie Swan's nephew. First cousin on Emmett and Bella. Bella sent me up to meet you guys. She says you're from Italy?" His voice was husky and low and warm.

Chala ignored his question and asked one of her own. "How are you related to Bella? You ain't white." She stated, her deep Southern accent sounding even more country in the presence of Jacob.

"Chala!" I reprimanded, snapping out of my Jacob-induced stupor. Jacob laughed uproariously.

"Well, hell." Chala shrugged.

Jacob answered with laughter still in his voice. "I'm Quileute Indian. I live on the rez a few miles from here called La Push. Charlie's half brother is my dad, Billy Black."

"Oh okay. Well I'm Chala Knechele Volturi," Chala announced, approaching Jacob to shake his hand. If I hadn't been so enamored by Jacob I would have found it down right hilarious how Chala looked next to the towering Jacob. This guy literally couldn't stand up straight in this room. He was NBA tall. "And this is my adopted cousin, Hannah."

Jacob turned to me and I swear I swayed on my feet. I took a small breath and offered my hand. "Hannah Elena Crenshaw-Volturi. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." I said in the overly polite tone I acquired when nervous. Jacob shook my hand with a smile, his big warm hand entirely engulfing mine.

"It's nice to meet you both. Bella just finished cooking. Come on down." Chala seemed okay now. We went into her closet and she changed. We followed Jacob Black down and my heart dared to burst from my chest at the memory of the heat of his eyes on mine just moments before.

Bella's POV

Chala looked a lot better when she came into the dining room with Hannah and Jacob. She marched right over to where Alec was sitting at the table and plopped into his lap. She had changed into a form fitting but less revealing gold top and jeans. Emmett was sitting picking at his pizza, very unusual behavior for him, and shooting glum looks toward Chala and Demetri.

I served Chala and Hannah their food. Hannah seemed strangely subdued, even for her. Felix was shooting her worried glances. Her cheeks and chest were flushed. Both Emmett and Felix looked distressed by Chala and Hannah's behavior. I rolled my eyes and decided I was just glad things were okay between Demetri and me. Yeah, my big brother had caught us having sex, which totally sucked. But at least we were still on good terms. Phew.

Jacob's POV

Boy am I glad Bella invited me over today. Chala is cute and funny, but Hannah is just… wow. She seems like Chala's opposite though; quiet, composed, and maybe shy. She's got the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. She's just exotic looking. Gray eyes and she's not even a blonde. Or white. And her lips. She's got big luscious black girl lips in with otherwise European features. I can't even tell what race she is. Granted, I haven't seen many girls besides the ones on the reservation and the "pale faces" of Forks.

I eyed her where she sat with the biggest Volturi male. All of Bella's Volturi friends creep me out to the fullest.

"I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down." I heard Hannah tell Felix in a soft voice. I noticed she had a stronger Italian accent that Chala; she must have lived there longer. I realized there was a lot I wanted to learn about Hannah Crenshaw-Volturi.

"Okay Princess," Felix said and I rolled my eyes, "Would you like me to come up with you?"

Hannah quickly rejected that saying, "No Felix, stay down here and enjoy yourself. I'll come down as soon as I feel up to it. Probably just PMS." She shrugged. She looked up then and our eyes met quite briefly before I looked away, abashed at being caught staring and listening to her conversation. As she left the room I noticed her pale golden skin was flushed again. It was a beautiful color. I quietly slipped out to follow her.

Hannah's POV

I was glad Felix had let me go without a fuss. I couldn't sit there with him another minute pretending everything was normal. Ever since I had laid eyes on Jacob Black I hadn't felt normal. I had to have some time to sort through these strange new feelings.

I laid down on my comfortable bed. I started to sing an old Enrique Iglesias song to myself. While Bella and Chala both played instruments better than they sang, my voice had always been my greatest instrument. My nerves slowly calmed as I sang the sweet Spanish words. I jumped at the sound of a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." I called, thinking it was Felix or Alec coming to check on me. The door opened slowly and in walked Jacob Black, smiling sheepishly. My heart stuttered and then picked up furiously. I felt my cheeks warm with blood. "Um, hi."

"May I come in?" Jacob asked politely. I could only nod. He ducked under the door frame and I had a sudden urge to laugh. My mouth twisted up with the effort to hold it in. Jacob sat in the desk chair and it groaned beneath him and collapsed, dropping him to the floor. I lost it then.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, picking himself up with easy quickness and grace for someone his size.

"How tall **_are _**you?" I snickered. Jacob's face darkened with a blush. _He's adorable. _I thought without guilt.

"I'm 6'7" and you shouldn't laugh at me cause I could beat you up." He threatened teasingly. I laughed some more. Suddenly the floor seemed to tremble and Jacob launched himself at me before I could even muster up a shriek. He hovered over me, knees planted in my sheets and fingers poised to attack. **_Oh no. _**I panicked mentally. Before I could attempt to stop him he was tickling me relentlessly. I shrieked with unbridled laughter. I was extremely and dreadfully ticklish. Moments later the door burst open. There stood Felix and his eyes lit up with golden rage. Behind him was my brother Alec, his eyes a lesser reflection of Felix's.

"What the hell are you doing? That's my sister, stupid dog." Alec growled, stepping around Felix. Jacob got up the bed and stood to his feet, a solid tower.

"Who are you calling a dog, Leech?" Jacob spat, his entire frame trembling. **_Leech? Dog? _**I questioned mentally.

Felix and Alec advanced on him angrily. Chala, Bella, and Demetri appeared in the doorway. I jumped up. "Guys, stop this!" I demanded.

"Stay outta this," Felix ordered, not even looking at me. I bristled.

"Excuse me? This is my room! Jacob didn't hurt me at all!"

"Hannah, he's a werewolf! A shapeshifter! He's very capable of hurting you!" Alec shouted his voice powerful and angry with concern.

I looked at Jacob, confused. "A werewolf?" I repeated incredously. Jacob turned to me, his gaze hard.

"Yes. But I haven't accessed my wolf in a long time. Ever since the leeches came back into town I've felt the urge to shift more and more. They are our natural enemies, the vampire. I am a protector of my people. Not a **_dog_**. They are killers." Jacob spat.

I was stunned into silence. "Hannah Elena, outside.**_ Now_**." Felix commanded. I quietly did as he said. What had I unleashed here in Bella's home?

I hope you enjoyed that. Props to Hannah (irunwithshapeshifters) for all the help. She mostly wrote this chapter. Review if you want more! Love ya'll.


	14. Hard Decision

Hey ya'll! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review; it'll help me update faster! Thanks (:

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

When Hannah left the room with her eyes downcast and solemn, I immediately pulled Chala to follow her. "Jacob, behave. Felix, you don't want me to have to tell Aro about this nonsense." I warned before I left.

Hannah was poised to mount her shiny red motorcycle. She didn't even look like she was going to put on her helmet and this is Hannah we're talking about here. She's all about safety. "Wait!" I ran up to her before she could start the bike. "Where are you going?" Chala asked.

"Away from here. I hate how Felix bosses me around." Hannah complained sullenly, her gray eyes lifeless under the heavy cloud cover. Chala sucked her teeth with frustration.

"Girl, you **let **Felix boss you around! You don't see Alec demanding me to do shit! 'Cause I don't take orders from anybody!" Chala snapped.

"Chala's kinda right, Hannah. You don't have to listen to everything Felix tells you. He's not Uncle Marcus, or your biological dad."

Hannah shrugged. "I'm going for a ride. I'll see you guys later." She said quietly, straddling the shiny red Icon Sheene.

"Put on your helmet!" I demanded. Chala was ahead of me, getting the shiny red helmet out of the back of the bike. _Hannah V. _was written across the side in golden cursive. Hannah sighed and put it on. Chala strapped it on for her and gave her a hug. "Be safe." I said. Hannah nodded and zoomed off.

I turned and looked at Felix who was watching from the doorway. "Why do you have to be so mean?" I accused.

Felix looked offended. "She was basically in bed with that mutt!" Felix thundered, baring his shiny white teeth at me.

Chala rolled her eyes. "You are so damn dramatic. It was completely innocent." Chala said.

"If you want to keep her you need to stop treating her like this is the 1950s and she's a housewife because you're losing her. I can see it in her eyes." I said, and Chala and I left him standing there looking stupid.

**Later on, Hannah's POV**

Parking my motorcycle in the garage, I reflected on my time out and what I had contemplated. No matter how cute and nice Jacob was, I have a boyfriend that I love very much. However, Bella and Chala are right. I let him control me. There are going to be some changes concerning Felix and I. He needs to learn a lesson.

I walked into the house. Tension was still thick like a wool blanket in the air. I was cordial to everyone then I went upstairs and took all of Felix's clothes and belongings and put them in a bag. I went downstairs and approached Felix. "Felix, can we talk?" I asked, trying to hide the trembling in my voice.

"Sure," he nodded in agreement, eyes distant but polite.

I handed him the bag. "I need a break." I said with as much resolution I could muster in my voice. "Find somewhere else to stay."

The look on his face then almost broke my heart. "Babe," Felix whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry." I swallowed back an urge to cry and tried to enforce my voice with steel.

"Leave." I said. I felt awful. Where would he even go? As soon as the door closed behind him, I started to cry. I had no doubt my show of strength was lost on him now; he undoubtedly could hear my sobs with his superior vampire hearing. But I knew this had to be done. I wanted to be treated with more respect. The others trickled into the front room where I stood.

"What happened?" Chala inquired.

"I put him out." I sniffled. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes full of sympathy and concern.

"I think we all need to take collective deep breath, so to speak. Hannah, Chala, Bella, you all should probably get some sleep." Demetri suggested his countenance composed. I nodded my agreement and we all trudged upstairs to sleep and left the boys in the living room, minus one. It was hard not to feel the giant space left by Felix's absence.

Please review! I'll update sooner! Thanks!

- Chala aka Short-And-Adorable


	15. Reunited

I want reviews! This is the last chapter I will put up unless I get 10 more reviews this week. Happy reading!

Chapter 15

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up and walked downstairs in my basketball jersey and shorts, my eyes still blurry and my hair wild. Demetri and Alec were cooking. My eyes stung when I realized that Felix would not be there. My heart immediately grew heavy.

"Morning," Alec smiled, his canines gleaming at me.

I hugged him tightly, taking comfort in my brother's solid cool essence. "Hey. What ya cooking?" I asked, giving the air a sniff.

"Eggs and bacon." Demetri piped up. Bella appeared at the top of the stairs and skipped down.

"Breakfast!" she cried out cheerfully, making her way over to Demetri and kissing him happily on the lips.

"Where is Chala?" Alec questioned.

"Glued to her bed." Bella replied as she chomped on a piece of bacon.

"Knechele!" Demetri shouted with authority. "Get up!"

"Demetri!" Chala called back with irritation in her sleepy voice. "Go to hell!" Bella giggled and I managed a smirk. Demetri glared at us.

Chala came down with a grumpy look on her face and sat with us. She seemed to cheer up when her breakfast was sat in front of her. "What are you wearing to school?" Chala asked me in an attempt to make light table conversation.

"Um, clothes." I replied sarcastically and tersely. Chala frowned. I felt a sudden pang. _Felix. _I thought.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Chala sighed, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hannah, she's just trying to help." Bella fussed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed right now." I muttered.

"Hang in there." Bella sighed, sympathy in her large brown eyes.

I nodded and went upstairs to dress for school. I pulled on the outfit that I wore whenever I simply didn't care how I looked; a pair of boy's cargo camouflage shorts and a black Nike hoodie. I grabbed my backpack after I had brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put my hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs even thought I knew Bella and Chala were still getting ready. I got in my Mercedes Benz with a sad smile. Felix had once told me, "You look so sexy coming out of that car, suicide doors up." It had been a gift from him.

I rolled up to school and everyone stared. The suicide doors came up and I immediately looked around for Felix and/or his shiny motorcycle. I spotted home and Alec walking towards the school together. My heart raced. _Felix_. "Hannah, your car is-"A boy in my grade started before I fixed him with a glare. He blinked and stepped away. Felix always joked that I was the most vampire like of the Royal 6's girls with my serious eyes and attitude. I was glad for it now. I locked my car and went to English class without waiting for Bella to show up. The boys are attending classes today. I wondered if Felix would be in any of my classes. I didn't have to wonder long. Right before the bell rang, Bella and Felix ambled in laughing. I quickly pretended like I was already copying the notes from the board. I heard Felix's deep laughter stop abruptly. He must have spotted me. Bella slid into the seat directly next to me while Felix filled the only seat left; the one directly behind me.

"Why didn't you wait for me and Chala?" Bella hissed. I shrugged. Bella huffed in annoyance. I put my head down. _**Ugh.**_

**Felix's POV**

It was pure torture sitting behind Hannah in class. I could hear her heart hammering with anxiety and the fragrance of her blood mixed with her sensual perfume was making it hard to concentrate. I couldn't kiss her, touch her, and comfort her… _pure torture_. At times I felt as though Hannah Crenshaw-Volturi almost made my cold, dead heart feel alive. I would do anything to feel her in my arms again.

Next period we had music class. AS we made our way down the hall, we saw the lights off in the music room. We walked in and Chala and Alec were making out on the baby grand piano.

"Off, Alec!" Demetri ordered, annoyed. "Fuck off." Chala snapped. Bella giggled. Hannah just stood there looking distracted and strained, the usual cold wintry light of her eyes dramatically dimmed. Chala and Alec smoothed their clothes and hair as the other students started to file into the classroom. Finally the teacher came in and apologized for her tardiness and we got started.

Later at lunch, Hannah dropped her books. The perfect opportunity. I was by her side before she could reach down to collect her things. She gasped and took a quick look around to make sure no one had seen my unnaturally quick response. Her lifted face teased me and I grabbed her, gently of course, and kissed her full, soft lips. It had been less than 24 hours and I couldn't be away from her anymore all the same. I missed her badly. Her kiss was like life. I felt her slender, soft, but athletic body gradually melt into mine.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I promise I will be a better boyfriend to you. I'm so sorry." I told her. That beautiful slightly crooked smile I loved lit up her flawless face. She kissed me again and I swear I felt my heart stutter once.

**Okay, next chapter back to Bella! REVIEW YOU GUYS! Love ya'll.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! Sorry I have not written anything in a long time. I'm older now and I'm going back to writing, but I'm better at spotting grammatical errors. Therefore, I am going back and editing all my chapters. Sorry for the long hiatus.


End file.
